P
Separate rewrite? Yes No Maybe How many stars? 1 2 3 4 5 The beginning of this takes place 20 years into the future. It is the first episode of my fanon series, New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! Plot his is stupid and cheesy. 19:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Me Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Doof): Gasp! Perry the Platypus? You are incredible. And by incredible i mean COMPLETELY CREDIBLE! (Perry): Growly noise thingy. (Doof): Anywho, I have rebuilt the Age Accelerator Inator, with a new reverse setting! So now I shall randomly make the Tri State Area either old or baby, creating chaos! Perry jumped behind Doof and switched the AAI to younger and zapped himself. So he was as young as he was in present time. Meanwhile, Meap was battling Mitch at the abandoned Shooting Star Milkshake Bar. (Meap): You cannot win! (Mitch): Yes I can! As you can see I have a new Universal Mustache Translator! And I will use the star's power to shoot the Earth, destroying it! Meap replaced the plug for the star with a way bigger one and plugged it into the fitting outlet (of the new plug), overloading it. The star exploded, supposedly killing Meap and shooting Mitch towards downtown Danville. (Mitch): Curse you ability to replace plugs! Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Doof): And now to zap the Tri State Ar-'' Wait. What's that falling? Mitch landed in the building and crashed into Doof's fusion ray, blowing up the building and fusing Mitch and Doof together. Then Perry found Mitch's translater. Then he took the time machine into the past, meeting Phineas, Ferb, and Perry. (Phineas): Ferb! It's Perry! But why does he have a mustache and a hat? (Perry): You've gotta help me! In the future, Mitch and Doofenshmirtz fused together! (Phineas): Well, we could use either your time machine, or our Time Traveling Airplane! Ours is cooler. (Isabella, walking in): Whatcha doin'? (Ferb): Whatcha doin'? Whatchit look like we're doin'? Future Perry is asking for help! We must defeat Doofen-Mitch and save the world! (Perry): Actually it's only the Tri State Area. (Isabella): Who's Doofen-Mitch? (Perry, at same time as Isabella): Growly noise thingy? (Future Perry, or FP): I'll explain on the way! Everyone, including PP, climbed into the plane and set off! (FP): Why are we heading towards England? (Ferb): I'm going to see Emily. They arrived only to find that Doofen-Mitch has come to the past and was taking over England. (Ferb): I thought it was just the Tri State Area. Doofen-Mitch's two personalities were arguing inside. You will hear Doof and Mitch both speak for themselves. (Mitch): Well, if it isn't you kids who were bothering me on my ship! (Doof): And Perry the Platypus from present AND future! (Mitch): It's time I explained things to you! Mitch explained what happens to him. (Isabella): You mean... Meap's... gone? (Mitch): YES! And you have no idea how long I've been waiting for that! (Phineas): Wait a second! Where's Candace? Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher household... Candace walked out of the house, noticing a note: "Dear Mom and Dad. We have gone to the future (first to England) to defeat an evil villain with the present and future versions of Perry. Love, Phineas and Ferb. (Candace): MOM! Come quick! (Mom, with Dad): What is it, honey? (Dad): Yeah. I was just about to watch ''Space Adventure! (It's an adventure in space!) (Candace): Take a look for yourselves! Phineas and Ferb do crazy things like this all the time! (Mom): Oh, honey! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! But how are we going to get to them? (Candace): We use that time machine in the corner that I'm assuming Future Perry left here to go twenty years into the future! Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, PP, FP, and Emily Kinney (who agreed to join them on their quest) were already airborne and about to go to the past. (Phineas): But wait! Why don't we go to the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar in the recent past and stop Mitch there? (Everyone else, PP growls at the same time): Yeah! (Phineas): But we'll have to switch to rocket mode! The plane turned into a giant rocket. Meanwhile, Candace, Mom, and Dad tried to time travel, but the time machine malfunctioned and instead took them to England, where Doofen-Mitch was about to leave. (Dad): What is that? (Candace): That might be the evil villain! Doofen-Mitch picked up the time machine and Candace screamed, then sent a message on the communicator screen. Meanwhile, the others got the message on their screen. (Candace): Phineas! Mom, Dad, and I have been captured by the villain! (Phineas): Oh, no! Don't worry. We'll stop Doofen-Mitch and restore peace! They all prepared to go, but as they pushed the time travel button, an engine exploded, stranding them in space. But Candace pushed some buttons accidentally and went to the close future at the Milkshake Bar. She pushed more buttons that fired a laser at the ground below Mitch, knocking him into the star, electrocuting him! (The explosion was caused by the star overheating, not something going into it.) (Mom): What did you do? (Candace): I pushed a bunch of buttons! Then they went back to the present, only to find Phineas and Ferb building an even cooler rollercoaster, with Candace yelling at them! (Present Candace From Changed Present, or PCFCP): Oooh! You guys are so bus... Gasp! Is that me, Mom, and Dad? (The Original Candace): We are from a bad present, which we stopped. (Phineas): We've been through this before! You bad relatives will cease to exist! (PCFCP): NO! They're my proof! MOM! MOM! Other versions of you, me, and Dad from a bad reality have appeared in our backyard! (Mom): What is it? All I see is an empty backyard. (Candace): Not even the roller... Not again! In this changed present, Perry defeated Doof, making the Age Accelerator Inator explode, firing one last beam at the rollercaoster, "aging" it to dust. Then Perry walked in. (Phineas): Oh, there you are, Perry! THE END! ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: None. Succeeded by: Phineas and Ferb in "The Digital World"'' Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:Movie Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:---****--- Roads Category:Specials Category:Dialogue Category:Fan-Fiction Specials